


My Dear Old Friend

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Coping, Disturbing Themes, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mental Anguish, No Underage Sex, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Past Violence, Reflection, Revelations, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Optimus learns after the war exactly what his dear old friend had become. It keeps him up at night and stalks him into his usual haunts. In the end, Starscream puts him at ease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to jump on the 'let's blame Unicron' wagon.
> 
> Megatron is a sick bastard in this universe. At least, he BECOMES one. Honor and any scrap of mercy fly out the window when you have connections with the worst being alive.
> 
> Optimus can only handle so much. Even the Prime needs a pat on the back here and there.

Optimus Prime took his title seriously. He rarely spent time on anything but his job, reading, and spending an hour or so in Swerve’s in the early evening. But Prime never drank, never ate despite Swerve working up the guts to offer him just about everything on the menu. One rare exception was the occasional cube of plain energon.

Swerve’s bar was far from the place a traditional Prime spent his evening. Loud, rowdy, and not to mention more than a few bots danced for the others’ enjoyment on most evening. Mostly Decepticons, not that a few of his own men weren’t above it. Optimus never judged them for it, after all he had ghosts in his past. His ghosts weren’t this bad, but he knew of some that were worse.

Megatron’s horrible atrocities stretched into territory even Optimus Prime couldn’t imagine from his old adversary. Things he read and heard around corners from the Decepticons topped any torture story from his side, at least that he heard. The Autobots that didn’t come back the Decepticons assured him suffered the same fates the soldiers suffered.

Optimus rubbed his face and sighed softly. Hidden by the dimmed lights and pounding music, the Prime’s distraught action went unnoticed. Swerve’s was not the place to think about this; Optimus got up and left, several mechs waving or calling a farewell. He waved or nodded back, face mask drawn. Not unusual for the Prime, to anyone but his two apprentices.

When Hot Shot and Bumblebee instantly made friend with the other younger mechs of the ‘cons, Prime encouraged it. But he found his boys—they were his, as far as anyone else concerned themselves, so there was no shame in admitting he felt the same—sitting on the wall where Optimus went to think. Bumblebee’s optics glassed over and Hot Shot abnormally quiet he asked what upset them. The stories they relayed broke Optimus’ spark.

Xenogen’s leader climbed the stairs to the apex of two walls’ corners, and stood there in the moonlight. A light sea spray made it up the walls that dwarfed any human structure, built to keep his people in and the terrors they remembered out. Cases of paranoia were through the roof, and the disturbing stories lingered in the city.

Megatron must have been torn apart from his encounter with Unicron. It was the only logical explanation. Power hungry, stubborn, arrogance, prideful defined Megatron. Optimus never thought he could go so far as to perform horrors he saw flash before his eyes.

It started with Cyclonus, the first account he heard. Optimus had gone to speak with the mech over his recent infractions, mostly assaulting Whirl which by now Optimus just overlooked and let Rung deal with. When Optimus found the elusive mech, he found him a shaking mess in one of many holes and clefts in the city’s architecture. Instantly assuming his resident ill Optimus moved to help him stand. He’d be lying if he said those claws didn’t sting as they slashed over his chest.

Optimus looked down at his chest, the damage long gone but Cyclonus’ plead stuck with him. That mech never begged, never so much as asked for anything. He _pleaded_ Optimus to leave. The next morning Cyclonus came to Optimus, and with reluctance asked to speak on a personal matter.

“I didn’t want to be the one to break this to you, Optimus Prime.” Cyclonus had said. “But your old friend is much further gone than you can imagine.” Optimus’ doubt must have shown in his eyes, and Cyclonus launched into a tail of depravation, depravity, and denial.

Megatron assaulted his crew physically, all knew that and the most common reasoning for jumping sides: beatings they could not stand any longer. But Cyclonus informed him that it wouldn’t stop at physical. Sexual assault plagued the Decepticons, almost became a culture. The weak submitted to the strong, and the strong to the stronger. Cyclonus, a proud and powerful seeker, yet again reduced to shaking that rattled Optimus from across his living space in another chair. Not directly, but from a frosted spark.

“He liked seekers. But you probably knew that from his past, didn’t you? He went after Starscream most.” Neither said it, but looking away from each other for a moment they both silently admitted Starscream more than likely gave himself up willingly. “But nobody was safe. Even Starshot.” The red eyes that came back to his blue ones filled with rage. “A damned seekerling, barely old enough to understand. Titan managed to fend him off at a cost.”

Optimus knew not where the gentle giant came from, but welcomed the cargo carrier long after Optimus realized he welcomed his sparkling into the Autobots. Windcatcher, a spunky bot that would sooner save his enemy than kill them. Titan came with Starshot, and knowing the young mech’s age barely topped that of Bumblebee, his fists tightened.

They tightened now, balled in uncharacteristic wrath at Megatron’s horrors hidden from him for so long. Why no mech told him of this when they joined, he understood entirely. Everyone hid their demons; Optimus hid them now, alone on the top of the wall with only the moonlight and roosting seabirds as company. He growled softly, shaking his head and looking up to the stars. Many he could name, some he could not. A ‘shooting star’ flashed past. A smile managed to work onto his face and he wished, truly, childishly wished that every terror faced by Decepticons at the hands of his former friend would disappear.

Cyclonus placed a lot of trust in Optimus, to describe his best kept secrets. Tailgate knew, but that was his mate. To put this much trust in a once-enemy leader.

Cyclonus went into some detail of his own encounter. Megatron was less than gentle, taking from him with no regard for the injuries he caused and leaving Cyclonus to bleed from a most undignified place. Optimus’ hand finally crushed the arm of his chair and Cyclonus looked up in surprise, honest shock this Prime cared for his situation enough to show anger.

Looking back on it now, Optimus realized Cyclonus vented to him as a test. This still-strong mech tested Optimus’ resolve and likeness to Megatron. Optimus hoped his reaction proved his fury at Megatron’s actions.

The moonlight flickered and on instinct Optimus armed himself, only to hear a familiar voice and the sound of transformation. “I expected the Prime to be cuddling with his Autobots at this hour.” Starscream, voice giving him away before Optimus even put his gun away.

“Starscream. I needed time away from Swerve’s for an evening.” Optimus explained, not exactly a lie. Starscream saw right through it; of course he watched from afar before he dare approach.

“And that would explain the muttering and fist-clenching. Imagining Whirl?” Starscream snickered and walked to stand as close as he could without being in grabbing range. They still respected old rivalries and boundaries. The sneer went away. “Cyclonus tells me he spoke to you.”

A long, dead pause filled the space. But Starscream waited uncharacteristically quietly. “Yes. He told me his personal stories, as well as others.” Optimus glanced over into red eyes. “You should tell Skyfire.”

Starscream waved his hand and paced back and forth along the edge of the wall, daring wind to catch his wing and take him over. Optimus would catch him, just like he would catch Optimus. Unspoken trust between those that now had an equal understanding of Megatron’s terror. “I have. As much as he can take without going insane. He is a soft sparked shuttle… As much as I love that, I also cannot be too forward. He would dig up the corpse and desecrate it.” That news made Optimus blink in surprise. “Oh please.” Starscream’s token grin returned. “You know Skyfire nearly destroyed half the wall because a scraplet chewed on my arm.”

Optimus smiled a bit and nodded. “He is protective of you. For very good reason.” It was no secret Starscream carried for Skyfire. “How have you been feeling?” Optimus decided to switch topics. It was rare he got Starscream alone, and though neither wanted a spark-to-spark about the war just small talk brought them to understandings.

“Sick.” Starscream growled, then heaved a sigh and smiled. “But Knock Out thinks the newspark will drop soon. I will be out of commission for a day or two.”

“Take three.” Optimus said instantly, his stare insisting before Starscream could refuse. “I do not want you to push yourself too much. You are a stubborn seeker, Starscream.”

Starscream cackled and grinned deviously. “Oh you have no idea, Prime. But if you insist, I won’t say no to a free long weekend… Which reminds me. When _do_ you take a day off?” Optimus opened his mouth but Starscream snorted and waved his claws at him. “Never. That is the answer. Regardless if we’re… _friends_ or not, I am a scientist. I can tell you the effects of overworking yourself. It would be best for you to take a long weekend before I have to.”

Optimus tilted his head questioningly but Starscream just paced and continued. “You have been showing emotion more. It unsettles your men and mine.” Starscream by technicality still led the Decepticons. He just followed Optimus, mostly because his mate was the head of biological and chemical developments. A SIC in his own right.

And someone Optimus couldn’t just ignore when he pointed out the Prime needed a break. Optimus considered it carefully and hesitantly nodded. “I could take Hot Shot and Bumblebee to that tropical island chain in the pacific they wished to see.” Starscream raised a brow. “And perhaps stay there for two or three nights.” That was what the Decepticon seeker wanted to hear and nodded, crossing his arms.

“I will chase you out if you come back early.” He turned to jump and fly off but paused. “As for anything Cyclonus said… That therapist of yours works wonders on the mind. He’ll never ‘fix’ us like he wants to, but anyone that can take away the nightmares can certainly be called the best.” And with that Starscream flew off into the night.

Optimus knew Rung was good, but also knew these types of nightmares. They never truly went away, but became less frequent. Starscream’s confidence and trust in an Autobot encouraged the Prime. Optimus finally relaxed a bit, all tension since his encounter with Cyclonus fading away. It wouldn’t be perfect, but he intended to patch over the atrocities that plagued the ‘cons. And perhaps with time, he could patch over this conflict and only dream of his dear old friend, long before the horrors of warfare.


End file.
